


Four Notorious St. Trinian's Girls (& One Notorious St. Trinian's Teacher)

by havocthecat



Category: Doctor Who, Forever Knight, Leverage, Rizzoli & Isles, St Trinian's (2007 2009), St. Trinian's, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five women from very different worlds, all of whom found a place at St. Trinian's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Notorious St. Trinian's Girls (& One Notorious St. Trinian's Teacher)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/43605.html) on LJ.

**1\. Leverage**

Sophie Devereaux, most recent ex-Head Girl of St. Trinian's, stood on the too quiet, empty grounds. With no one to pick her up, she'd have to negotiate her way through the First Years and their traps.

"Bloody Lord of the Flies, that lot," she muttered. Leaving her suitcase behind - the weight of it was a liability - she started across the lawn.

She had money, false identities from the geeks, impeccable style as the poshest of totties, an unparalleled chav persona, encyclopedic knowledge of art, and the know-how to survive seven different first years.

Sophie smiled. "Watch out, world."

**2\. Forever Knight**

It was not Paris, nor even London, but it would do. For now. St. Trinian's was a refuge for women who did not fit in. Since her brief sojourn as a mortal, Janette did not fit in the vampire world. She had never felt at home in the mortal one.

As the newest instructor of etiquette, she did not, quite, feel that she did not belong here. The girls were so uncouth, so ill-mannered. So hopeless.

Except for darling Chelsea, Peaches, and Chloe. At least some girls could be properly molded. They would all, though, take the world by storm.

**3\. Rizzoli &amp; Isles**

Maura Isles was a dyed in the wool geek, obsessed with cadavers (1) and an expert in dissection (2). Her parents, not understanding, tried therapy. (3) Then a boarding school. (4) Or two. (5) (6)

St. Trinian's was her last chance. She found the emos instantly (7), the geeks somewhat later. (8)

How else do you think Maura became Queen of the Dead? (9) At work?

(1) Grandmother's funeral.  
(2) Family cat.  
(3) Psychology of cutting.  
(4) Anatomy of Murder essay.  
(5) Emergency blood transfusion. Not hers.  
(6) "Accidental" defenestration.  
(7) Ouija board debunking.  
(8) Online pharmacy.  
(9) Reanimation project.

**4\. The Vampire Diaries**

"She's one of us." Kelly hooked a bag of blood to the IV stand as Polly snapped on gloves and slipped a needle into gray, papery skin.

"She's dead." Annabelle stepped back. Her nose wrinkled. "A dead vampire. Here?"

"Lexi's been a St. Trinian's girl from the start," said Kelly.

"We take care of our own," added Peaches. She nodded to the cooler full of blood. "This isn't the first time Lexi's gotten killed."

"Do we know who did this?" Annabelle poked Lexi's arm. Ew.

"Yeah. He'd better watch it," said Taylor. "We'll hang him out to dry."

"Literally?"

"Literally."

**5\. Doctor Who**

The T.A.R.D.I.S. settled herself in the middle of the Posh Totties' boudoir. Amy hopped out of the door, her arms spread wide. "My old alma mater!"

"St. Trinian's becomes the most infamous school in three galaxies," said the Doctor.

"Damn right," said Amy. "We're the best."

Girls in their underwear stared threateningly. Rory gulped and ducked back inside.

"Why did you want to come?" asked the Doctor, looking around uneasily. "Nostalgia?"

"It'll be fine!" exclaimed Amy, waving dismissively. "Look, girls, I used to go here. I'll vouch for these two lads."

"Hiding!" yelped Rory. "Help?"

\--end--


End file.
